Use Somebody
by splenduit
Summary: I can't be with you Finn, it isn't that simple anymore. Jesse is…he's my boyfriend. There aren't any lies between us." She looked up at him once more "…He's giving me his heart…and I'm giving him mine." Finn/Rachel


Author's Note: 1st Glee fanfic, I'm kind of excited about this piece. Please review & tell me what you think, one-shot by the way!

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators of Glee, nor the Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody."

* * *

Finn glared at the back of Jesse's head as they sat in math class. That guy was so full of himself. Who did he think he was? Transferring to a different school for _her. _Yeah right. Now he was the knight in shining armor? He admitted he himself was never the chivalrous type, but transferring schools?! That made his life so much harder to win Rachel back. He sighed. Whatever the professor was saying it was going in one ear and out the other. How could he solve for X when he had his own problems to solve? This was no time for math!

So many things had whirled at him all at once. He fell for Rachel at a wrong time. If it would have happened after Quinn, then maybe they would still be together. He mentally chuckled, it was his "wanting to connect with the inner rock star" that had gotten him into trouble. Could he be blamed though? He had just found out that the baby thought to be his wasn't. It was probably the biggest heart break not to mention relief he had ever felt.

The only time he felt close to Rachel was when they sang, but even then it wasn't like before. She's always so hesitant when it comes to them touching. It was all because of Jesse. The young football player began to glare at his secret enemy once again.

**BRIIIING**

Slowly, he began walking to his locker. He wanted Rachel to get to her locker before him, so he could see her as he "idly" passed by. He closed eyes relishing the moments he shared with her. He really messed up this time.

She looked so beautiful today, as she did every day. She wore a waist high purple plaid skirt with a black ruffled top. That by far was his favorite skirt. He began unpacking his book bag for the day.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

He looked back at her hoping by some miracle that she could feel him. Turning back around, he glared at his locker when he saw Jesse walking towards her. That guy always found a way to kill his vibe. Continuing his song he closed his locker to stare at the couple.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
_

He glared at Jesse as he watched him kiss her.

"I'll see you tomorrow on our date, baby." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Goodbye, Jesse."

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

Both Rachel and Finn watched Jesse walk out of the building. Now was his chance to make her understand. It would be a long time before he could have some alone time with her. Quickly he walked up to her, lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Choir room. She felt flustered, what he was doing wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair for the both of them. He looked back at her with pleading eyes and continued singing.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

Hugging her tightly against him, he could feel her easing up to him. They fit perfectly against each other. At that moment the only two in the world were them.

Her eyes shut tightly, she inhaled his sent deeply. How could something so wrong feel so right to her? She was with Jesse now; he left his school to be with her. This wasn't fair to him. She began pulling away as Finn held on to her arms tightly.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

"Finn, please…" she closed her eyes as he put his finger on her lips. She needed to know just how much he needed her. She had to feel what he felt. No one could get over a strong chemistry that quickly. Whatever feelings she still had for him he could tell she was trying to push them down in some deep place of her mind. She was trying to forget, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Taken or not, he was going to go against all odds and win her back. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor she dreamed of.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She hesitated for an instant before she let herself be wrapped up in the moment. She wouldn't think about anything but his lips on hers. She made a note to remember how gentle he was as he put a hand on her back to pull her closer. Rachel shut her eyes tightly; she didn't have the heart to end it so soon. She needed this. She needed to implant this in her memory forever.

Finn pulled her tighter than before, they were so close to each other, yet that wasn't enough for him. He could smell her flowery perfume around them. Her scent was an intoxicating bliss for him. He needed to connect with her everyday like before. All he wanted was for things to go back to how they were before any of this mess started; before Jesse started. It made his sick to his stomach when he pictured Jesse kissing her just like he was at this very moment. Finn knew better though, he knew she didn't feel the electricity coursing through her veins when she kissed Jesse. He knew for a fact she could only feel it with him, he knew this because he could only ever feel it with her.

Her mind was racing she began to picture Jesse's heartbroken face if he ever caught them. Her stomach churned in knots. She couldn't be with Finn. She was with Jesse, and Glee Club came first as well. If they ended up getting into an argument it would ruin the musical chemistry Finn was already fighting to keep alive. They couldn't be together. The thought and realization of this made her tear up. She hastily broke the kiss.

Finn searched for an answer in her eyes, his heart sank as he realized what she was about to say.

"Finn, you mean so much to me. There's so much at stake if I go through with this, with you…with us." Her eyes cast down to her shoes.

"I can't be with you Finn, it isn't that simple anymore. Jesse is…he's my boyfriend. There aren't any lies between us." She looked up at him once more "…He's giving me his heart…and I'm giving him mine." With those final words she walked away. Reaching the door she gave one last look at Finn, who at the moment was processing what she had just said. He looked at the now empty door with sadness engulfing his whole body.

He looked back down at the floor and closed his eyes in disbelief. He lost her.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see._

_

* * *

_

Revieww!! :D


End file.
